REQUIEM POUR UN FOU
by attrape-reve
Summary: Je n'étais qu'un fou, mais par amour, elle a fait de moi, un fou, un fou d'amour...


03/05/2012

Voilà un petit OS songfic pour vous faire plaisir. J'ai utilisé les paroles de la chanson de Johnny Halliday qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ? Pour celles qui lisent OUVRE LA PORTE c'est pour vous faire patienter. N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !

…BONNE LECTURE…

**o0°O°0o**

**REQUIEM POUR UN FOU**

**o0°O°0o**

La bataille fait rage. Les mangemorts ont envahi l'école, la bulle protectrice des professeurs et des membres de l'ordre du phœnix n'a fait que gagner peu de temps aux défenseurs de la lumière. Tout le monde pressent qu'il va devoir se battre pour l'avenir qu'il veut, deux camps, deux avenirs, et un choix à faire. Drago est comme un fou au milieu de cette bataille. Il jette des sorts à tout va, peu importe qui ses sorts touchent tant qu'ils touchent quelqu'un.

J'en veux au deux camps. J'en veux aux mangemorts, parce que Voldemort à intégrer des idées et des convictions dans la cervelle de mon père. Je n'ai eut ni enfance, ni adolescence normale. Je n'ai pas eut d'amour, ni de fierté, ni de tendresse. Je n'ai rien connu de cela. Mais j'en veux aussi aux autres, car eux on eut tout ça. Ils sont solidaires et optimistes mais ils se fourvoient. Ils se bercent d'illusions. Je hais les gens qui se voilent la face et les deux camps le font. Aucun des deux ne gagnera. Comment éradiquer le mal ou le bien du monde ? L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, comme je ne vais pas sans _elle_. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une pièce. Je l'aime à en mourir. Je ne veux qu'aucun des deux camps ne gagnent. Je veux que nous gagnions, elle et moi, nous deux, les autres je les emmerdes et je m'en fous.

J'entends un grincement horrible qui me perse les tympans. Je ressens une douleur horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé de par en par de mon cerveau par une immense aiguille qui fait de la bouillie avec mes neurones. Et puis une voix s'élève dans les murs de la grande salle. C'est la voix de ce serpent, il demande qu'on lui livre Harry. Il est vraiment con, il ne pense pas sérieusement que les petits élèves griffondors et les professeurs vont lui livrer leur petit protégé. Quelle stupidité !

Mais il a fallut que Parkinson l'ouvre. Elle ne peut pas la fermer celle-là. A cause d'elle je vais devoir être séparé de mon amour. Comment ferais-je pour la protéger maintenant ?

J'arrive à me glisser entre les mailles du filet. Je la vois enfin, elle se tient devant la troupe des mages noires, alors que le demi-géant tient le « survivant » gisant dans ses bras. C'est la fin, tout est fini. L'espoir est mort. Elle m'a fait croire toutes ses nuits que nous pourrions être heureux, que le bonheur pouvait être pour moi aussi, que j'avais le droit de rêver, d'aimer, de rire. Mais le mal avait gagné et emportait avec sa victoire tous mes rêves et mes espoirs.

Discrètement j'attirais Hermione en retrait. Je l'éloignais des ses amis pour lui dire un dernier adieu. Car s'en était fini de notre amour, le seigneur des ténèbres la tuerait pour avoir seulement osé exister.

**-Malfoy ! C'est finit. Voldemort est mort ! Vous avez perdu !** hurla Ron qui avait vu Drago entrainer Hermione en arrière. Le roux fut suivit de près par le reste de l'ordre qui pointait leur baguette sur Drago.

_**Je vous préviens n'approchez pas  
Que vous soyez flic ou badau  
Je tue celui qui fait un pas  
Je ne ferai pas de cadeaux  
Eteignez tous vos projecteurs  
Et baissez ces fusils braqués  
Non je ne vais pas m'envoler sans elle**_

_**-**_**Lâche-là Malfoy ! Lâche Hermione ! **cria Harry.  
**-Drago ne fait pas de connerie ! Nous savons que tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible jusqu'ici ! Alors ne joue pas au con !** Essaya de le raisonner Kinglsey.

**_Dites aux curés, dites aux pasteurs  
Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre  
Le diable est passé de bonne heure  
Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre  
Si vous me laissez cette nuit_  
_A l'aube, je vous donnerai ma vie  
A quoi me servirai ma vie sans elle_**

**-Hermione ça-va ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hermione répond moi ! HERMIONE ! **hurla Ginnyen pleurant, ne voulant pas croire à ce quelle voyait.

_**Je n'étais qu'un fou, mais par amour  
Elle a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel c'étais ses yeux sa bouche  
Ma vie c'était son corps son cœur  
**_Je caressai le visage d'Hermione. J'effleurai ses paupières salies de poussières. Elle était magnifique malgré ses blessures et ses ecchymoses. Plus rien d'avait d'importance à part le regard d'Hermione. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans leur monde._**  
Je l'aimais tant que pour la garder je l'ai tuée.  
Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours.  
Il faut qu'il meurt, qu'il meurt d'amour.**_

L'ordre resta longtemps à observer le couple, ne sachant pas quoi faire : agir ou attendre ? Les deux parties restèrent jusqu'à ce que : _**  
**__  
Le jour ce lève, la nuit pâlit  
Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim  
C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali  
La bête doit mourir ce matin_

Drago lâcha le corps d'Hermione tendrement sur le sol en lui faisant un dernier baiser. Puis il le leva et fit face à ses assaillants, les bras grands ouverts, la poitrine offerte aux jets de lumière verte, les yeux déterminés et fixés sur les autres.

_**Je vais ouvrir grand les volets  
Crevez moi le cœur, je suis prêt**_

Personne ne réagit, alors Drago prit sa baguette et récita la formule magique de mort. Il s'effondra sur le corps inerte de sa belle.

_**Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près d'elle…**_

The end.

Attrape-reve


End file.
